Unwanted
by motherdick
Summary: Request: Can you make one neganxreader that she gets pregnant and he gets angry and ignores her during all the pregnancy? Can you also make the reader a red head? as well as the baby? Thank you!


The silence was deafening as you looked at the floor, your hands clasped together in front of you. You were sure you were going to throw up any second; bile kept rising in your throat but you managed to keep it down.

"Is this a fucking joke?" His growl broke the ever growing silence.

"W-what?" You trembled out, gaze still at the ground. "No."

Your whole body was shaking as you heard him push back the chair from his desk.

"We fucked one time (Y/N)! You can't be pregnant!" The thudding of his boots echoed around the room as he came to stop in front of you.

You braved a look up at his face and immediately regretted it. His face was contorted into anger and slight mistrust.

"I-it can only take o-one time Negan." Your voice quivered as you tried to stare him in the eye but failed.

"Fucking fuck fuck." He seethed out. "I don't fucking believe you."

"The doctor did a test; I'm not lying to you!" You pleaded tears gathering in your eyes.

"Bull shit, I'll fucking arrange one with the doctor myself." Negan huffed out going back round to his chair. "Tomorrow fucking morning. Be there."

"O-okay."

"Now get the fuck out of my sight."

* * *

You had proved Negan wrong that following morning, even after the four tests he demand you take. All of them read the same result and no matter how many more tests he had tried to make you take wouldn't have changed that. He had stormed out of the room cursing about how it was your fault and that was the last time he had said a single word to you.

You continued to go about your daily life in the Sanctuary and the hurt of Negan ignoring you began to fade the longer time went by. The story you told people when they asked about the father was that it was one night stand and the father didn't want to be involved. The amount of support that you received off everyone from the kitchens where you worked was incredible. As the months went on you worked hard to get the things the baby would need. You had managed to obtain a crib, which was now sat in your room, and a couple of small toys. Supply runs had also brought back tins of formula milk and clothes which meant you were suitably stocked up ready for the baby.

It was now eight and a half months into your pregnancy and your stomach was bulging. Everything about your daily life was harder now, especially working in the kitchen which was a stressful job. You were currently taking a quick five minute break, your back was in agony and your feet weren't any better. There was only so much you could take at the moment as your whole body ached. You were lucky that the doctor had demanded you were to take regular breaks.

"Back to work (Y/N)." One of the guards called from the front.

You sighed and slowly lifted yourself out of the chair, your back protesting at the weight from the baby. You threw your fiery red hair into bun then waddled back to the serving counter. It was just hitting the dinner time rush as you fell back into the rhythm of dishing everyone's food up. Every time you had to reach over your back screamed in agony which made you wince. You were sure that tonight when you finished up in the kitchen that you would go back to your room and cry in pain.

Everything fell deathly silent about twenty minutes or so after you returned from your break. You immediately tensed up knowing that Negan had just entered the room. Looking up, you saw him sauntering into the cafeteria with Lucille perched on his shoulder. An arrogant smirk on his face as he cut ahead of everyone in the queue. Negan didn't often come into the cafeteria; this was one of the odd days he actually made an appearance. He usually got someone else to collect his food for him.

Your body was quivering as he got closer to your food station. When he stepped in front of you, you kept your gaze down on the food as your shaking hand grabbed hold of the spoon. Your nerves got the better of you and you proceeded to drop the spoon on the floor. This earned you a huff from Negan. You sneaked a glance up at him as you prepared to crouch down to collect the spoon, he looked slightly pissed off at the fact you were keeping him waiting.

You started to bend down, your bulging stomach stopping you from getting very far. As you attempted to reach for the spoon, a sharp twinge in your stomach stopped you abruptly and you let out a low groan. Not even a second later warm liquid rushed down your leg and pooled at your feet.

"Oh fuck." Negan cursed as panic started to enter you. "Someone fucking help her."

You were soon surrounded by the three girls in the kitchen as they helped you towards the exit, small contractions starting around your lower stomach. Each step you took was making the pain worse and you hoped to get to the doctors room quick.

* * *

High pitched screeching filled the air as you pushed one last time, exhaustion immediately washed over you causing you to slump back down on the bed. You tiredly watched as the people surrounding you carried your baby away into a back room, you assumed to clean the baby up. Not even five minutes later a young woman brought a bundle of blankets over to you and in the middle of those blankets was your still screaming baby.

"Congratulations (Y/N), you have a healthy baby girl." The woman said as she handed the little girl over to you.

The baby instantly calmed down at your touch, her screeching turned into small whimpers as she nuzzled into your bare chest. Complete adoration entered you as you stared down at the small baby in your arms. Red hair peeked out from under the blanket so you ran a finger over the soft locks causing your heart to swell even more.

It wasn't long before people came to visit you and your little girl, all of them giddy with excitement after not seeing a baby for so long. By the time everyone had visited you were ready for sleep for a year or two. You were shown how to feed the baby and change her by one of the women who worked in the medical bay. It was still daunting every time she cried but the more times she did, the more you were prepared.

It was late evening when you were finally left for the night, the baby asleep in her hospital crib next to your bed. You were mulling over names for her when a low knock rang through the room, your eyes instantly falling over the small bundle hoping it didn't wake her up.

"Come in." You called out in a hoarse voice.

You were surprised when you looked up to see Negan in the doorway, an uncharacteristic look of nerves on his features.

"(Y/N), darlin', can we talk?"

You slowly nod your head and were about to gesture to the chair next to the bed, but Negan had already entered the room and slowly walked over to the crib. There was no trace of his usual arrogance and smugness on his face as he leant over to look at the sleeping baby.

"A little girl." He breathed out taking note of the pink blanket she was wrapped in. "Does she have a name?"

"No." You replied quietly.

Negan nodded his head then seemed to hesitate before looking up at you and gesturing towards your daughter.

"Can I?"

You answered with a yes which caused him to smile widely at you; he reached for baby and slowly lifted her up to cradled her into his chest. He was careful not to wake her up as held her into his arms, staring with adoration on his face.

"I'm finding it fucking hard to believe that my dick made something so fucking gorgeous." He muttered out then cringed. "Sorry I shouldn't swear in front of our kid."

"You wanted to talk?" You spoke up.

"Yeah, I've been an asshole." He said looking at you. "Sorry, butthole."

"You have."

"I pussied out- sorry, I mean I was a coward but I want to be a part of this." Negan told you as he planted a kiss on the little girls head. "It's gonna be fuc- fudging hard but please let me do this."

You smiled at how hard he was trying not to swear in front of your daughter, a swell of warmth entered the pit of your stomach.

"Okay." You replied nodding slowly. "Let's do this."


End file.
